


Living Proof

by amuk



Category: Loveless
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi's always there, without fail, waiting by the gate. No matter what he does, no matter what he says, Ritsuka can't get rid of him. He isn't sure if he wants to anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Proof

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I used this prompt twice, but both Loveless stories fit it so well I just couldn't resist...
> 
> Prompt: June 6 // he isn't just something he's imagining

"He's there again," someone says, some classmate Ritsuka can't remember the name off. He almost looks out himself, almost stares out the clear glass and across the courtyard, at the gates where he knows the man probably is.

 

Without moving from his seat, he knows who it is. It's a given that it is Soubi. He's always there, leaning against the stone wall that surrounds the school. Sometimes, there is a cigarette in his mouth, the smoke spreading trails in the empty path. More of than not, though, there he just stands there with his eyes closed, his lips a straight line.

 

Finally, after slowly packing his bag, Ritsuka dares peek out the window. Soubi looks up at the same time, staring for a moment before nodding in acknowledgement. A little annoyed, he sharply turns his head, leaving the room in a huff.

 

Soubi's probably still there, waiting. As usual. Like always.

 

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ritsuka grumbles when he arrives. Who has this much free time on their hands?

 

Soubi still doesn't reply, merely engulfs Ritsuka's left hand with his own. It's warm and loose and _real_. It's flesh and blood and this is what he had been waiting for all day, this proof that Soubi is here still.

 

He stops talking for a moment, relishing this grip, before frowning once more.

 

It wouldn't do for Soubi to realize just how much Ritsuka needs these moments.


End file.
